New Doors
by 3rd Bookworm
Summary: What happened after the war? How did they cope with the deaths, what happened to bring Ginny and Harry back together. This story contain the answers to all those questions, please R
1. Quiditch solves all reporter ruin it

**Okay this is my first multi-chapter Harry potter fic and it is centred around to events directly following the battle of Hogwarts.**

**I'm having a little trouble with Mr. Weasley and kingsleys characters so just let me know how I do with that.**

**I hope you enjoy please review.**

**Disclaimer: Well last time I checked I wasn't a multi-millionaire so I think I can safely say I'm not JK ROWLING. **

**I hate that it's so stupid.**

**Harry.**

Two weeks, three days and approximately five hours, that's how long it has been since Voldermort finally died.  
How am I? Well I've been better but at the same time I've also been a hell of a lot worse. I've been staying at the burrow for the past couple of weeks and the atmosphere is…

Wrong.

You see we'd all dealt with fear, but this was worse it was a mix of fear and pain and relief and the disgust at the fact we were relieved and in honesty from what Hermione told me back in fifth year it was like being a girl.

George was… hollow, it was like he was there but he wasn't and nobody else was much better, the house was quieter that ever for some reason nobody could bring themselves to raise their voice above a whisper. I missed Fred but that wasn't the only thing that was effecting me, I wish it were. But in actual fact it was so much more, it was the remorse for those who had died in a battle I should have prevented, the fear that the people I loved blamed me, the realization that I had everything in front of me the entire world was at my fingertips, no more villains no more worrying that every single person I cared about was being killed every second of the day, and then there was one more thing:

I Killed a man.

I know he wasn't really much of a man, I know he deserved it and I know I had no choice, but I can't help but think that this all started with a lonely little boy who didn't fit in and wondered about his parents, a lot like me when I was six.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in" I whispered.

"Hi Harry," Ginny murmered,

"Hi." I replied in the same hush tone my heart racing, I hadn't talked to Ginny since that day, well I had talked to her you know its hard not to when you live with someone but I hadn't _talked _to her.

"How are you?" I asked. _Stupid moron how do you think she is, stupid stupid._

"Dealing, you?"

"Honestly I'm confused."

She let a tiny smile spread across her lips "when are you not."

I smiled back, "at least I'm noble." I hoped that wouldn't offend her.

"Git." She mumbled, smiling again, "Dad says that Kingsley wants to speak with you so could you kindly get your arse out of bed."

"He didn't say that."

"No, but he meant to."

I rolled my eyes and she left the room.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my wand before walking downstairs.

On the bottom stair I met with Hermione, "Hey, I thought you were in Australia."

"I was I got back last night Mum and dad are at home, but Ron he needs someone, and you all have your own problems I was the least effected."

"Yes but you were still effected they were your friends to"

"But-"

"Hermione I get it, just promise not to forget about yourself."

"I won't."

"Do you know where Mr. Weasley is?"

"Yes, in the kitchen apparently he's just about to leave."

"Thanks" I whispered before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"'Morning Harry, you're going to have to skip breakfast we're late."

I nodded it won't be the first time I skipped a meal.

He walked towards the fire place and through in someone floo power before exclaiming "THE MINISTRY"

And the fire turned green around him as it sucked him.

I did the same, and before I knew it I was in the ministry coughing and spluttering.

"All right here we are then, I didn't want to ask with Molly in hearing range she awefully sensitive at the moment but how are you?"

"I'm okay, it's a lot to take in you know, how about you?"

"I'm… different."

I nodded "So why does the minister want to see me?"

"I'm not sure he's being very secretive."

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, about Fred I mean, I- I should've done something."

"Harry you can't blame yourself for that, it was war and he knew what he was doing, lets say nothing more."

I nodded silently.

"Right, Harry here we are, Kingsley has offered to take you back personally, I'll see you later."

"Ok, Thanks ."

"You're welcome."

He walked out leaving me in front of the Wooden door that opened into Kingsley's office, I was pretty nervous, I really didn't know what he wanted .

I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hesitantly I opened the door.

"AH, Harry do come in," he stood up to shake my hand. "How have you been?"

"Good, sir. What about you, how are you doing herding up the remaining death eaters?"

"Well, we have a number of them in custody, including Lucius Malfoy and his wife and son."

"Malfoy was arrested?" I asked.

"Which one?"

"Draco Malfoy, forgive me sir but he is innocent, as far as I know he never actually killed anyone I mean how could he have when he was at Hogwarts and he was threatened he also saved my life he could have easily ratted me out and I would have been killed but he didn't and his mother she saved my life as well on a different occasion without her I would be dead."

Kingsley frowned "well this is certainly new information, I'll be sure to put forward during there trial."

"Thank you sir."

"Now back to the matter in hand, you see harry the wizarding world is still very scared rightly so with the amount of Death eaters at large but the point is Harry they want answers which I can't give them."

"Ok."

_This better not be going where I think this is going, I thought Kingsley knew better than that._

"How would you feel about doing an interview with a daily Prophet reporter and just explaining to the world-"

_And he went there_

"Merlin, you're just as bad as the last prat who run the ministry." I snapped.

"Harry-"

"I'm not going to lie for you and tell the world everything is suddenly fine."

"And I don't suggest you do ,all I want is for you to have an interview with a reporter which will be shown through the floo network and explain what has gone on in the last few years for you, you don't have to go into to detail about your personal life just explain how you actually killed voldermort and I don't know clear up some doubts, it will be an opportunity to clear Sirius, and severus' names. Please Harry just think about it."

I sighed, he had go me there I did want to clear there names but at the same time I didn't even know if Snape wanted his name cleared but I know Severus would and Peter Pettigrew certainly didn't have the right to continue being the poor innocent little boy who was murdered when trying to avenge his dead friends. "Fine, I'll think about it but I am not making any promises."

"I understand and I am sorry to put you in this position I understand that you just want some Privacy."

"Thank you, now if that's all could you please take me to the Burrow." I said politely.

"Of course."

I gave him my arm and felt twisting in my gut, I was being squashed and just as I thought it would kill me it stopped.

"A year of that and I still haven't got used to it," I wheezed.

Kingsley laughed, "You never really do."

I smiled a bit and knocked on the door, I heard the sound of a chair scraping and then Mrs. Weasly opened the door, "Oh Harry dear come in" she said a lot less energetically than usual, but surprisingly it wasn't a whisper. "Oh and Kingsley do come in I have some Tea ready."  
"No thank you Molly I'm due for a meeting you know busy times."

"Of course."

"Harry please think about what I said."

I nodded.

"Well then I'll take my leave,"

"Right Bye."

With a nod of the head he disapparated.

I was still thinking about Kinsley's offer the next morning I wasn't really sure what I was going to do I couldn't decide weather it was worth it or not I mean would it really help anyone or would it just end up hurting people?

There was a knock at the door, _again._

"Come in."

Surprisingly it was Hermione who walked in the door.

"You're going to go play Quiditch."

"Uhh."

"Please, Harry I understand that you're all sad but you can't just stay in your rooms all day so you, Ron, Ginny, George, Bill and Charlie are going to play quiditch."

"And they've agreed to this?"

"Bill and Charlie have, there persuading George as we speek and I'm about to persuade Ron and then Ginny."

_It's not a bad idea, actually when you think about it, it would take our minds of things and I kind of miss flying._

"Ok, but what about you?"

"I'm refereeing because you're all rotten cheats."

I grinned, "All right then but I've got Ginny."

"Sure." She smirked and walked out.

With a groan I heaved myself off my bed and walked to Ginny's room all ready full dressed.

Lightly I knocked on the door.

"Come in, " she called.

"Hi Ginny."

"Oh Hi Harry."

"Listen Gin, Hermione is worried actually so am I, anyway we're worried, and think it's about time we all stopped hiding away in our rooms and got out, so we are all going to play Quiditch even Hermione's joining in she's refereeing, anyway if you don't play then Hermione will be forced to play and she'll probably end up scoring for the wrong team." I smiled.

She snorted, "Smartest witch of her age."

"Don't mean she can play quiditch."

"True."

"So will you play."

"I suppose, it's a good idea."

_YES! _

_Wow slow down she's still mourning._

_But I can comfort her, or at least talk to her._

_Dead. Brother._

I shook my head, great the voices are back.

We walked downstairs where the others were waiting for us.

"So what are the teams?"

"I'm on Harry's team!" Ginny exclaimed immediately, we all looked at her and her cheeks coloured a bit.

I grinned my cheeks a bit pink and Bill and Charlie the only two who didn't know about our relationship raised there eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Ok well Charlie you can be with them and then the rest of you are on the other team." Hermione said bringing attention off us.

Four hours and Two long games later we finally decided to stop playing. It had felt good to play again, it's been a long time since I've had actual real fun.

We were walking back to the house when George did something amazing, he told a joke.

That's why as we entered the house we were laughing wiping our feet at the door we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hello dears how was your game?" Mrs. Weasley asked even her mood seemed to have changed seeing us all laughing.

"Rotten they cheated." Ron exclaimed happily.

"Sure we did, just admit you were beaten by a girl." I replied.

Ginny turned and glared at me.

"ooo you're in for it now." George laughed.

"Is there a reason that's worse than being beaten by a girl?"

"N-no."

George snorted.

"Something funny?" she asked.

"No not at all."

"So what are we going to do next?" Hermione asked.

"Well first off I'm goanna go get my wand I think I left it outside." Ginny said. "You lot can think of something."

She walked outside.

"Well we could always play exploading snap." Bill said.

"Yeah I've got a pack upstairs, let me go get them." Hermione said.

"Umm 'Mione why don't you just Accio them?"

She blushed.

"Did you forget about magic?" Ron asked.

"I-"

But she was saved having to answer by Ginny,

"Uhh Harry you might wanna see this." I frowned and quickly walked to where she stood at the door.

Immediately Cameras started flashing and people started talking

"Is it true that you were in fact hiding when you were away."

"Are you engaged to Hermione Granger."

"What no!"

"Is it true, that Ginerva Weasley is carrying you're baby."

"Absolutely not." I answered.

"How do you feel about recent events?"

I glared at that reporter how the hell did he think I felt

"Ginny, is it true you the death eater that killed your Brother."

"What!?"

"Harry what do-"

I cut them off slamming the door in their faces.

"Is that what people think?" Ginny whispered, "because of my first year that I'm- that I…"

I put my arm around her shoulders, "No Ginny, nobody thinks that they make things up."

"But if they-"

"Gin don't worry about it there a load of clueless prats." Bill said.

But she was all ready in hysterics, with everything that had happend she couldn't deal with this as well. I took her over to the sofa, and Bill let her lean on him, I walked away quietly and went outside.

"What is wrong with you people!" I snarled , "You want a quote here's a quote for you, stay away from the people I love they've been through enough, now leave before I make you."

"And how are you going to do that." One reporter asked.

"I defeated Voldermort how do you think."

Her eyes widened and she quickly dissaparated closely followed by the others.

I walked back inside, "I got rid of them but I suggest you put up some protection spells."

Mrs. Weasley sat next to her daughter with a cup of Tea, Ginny had stopped crying in the last couple of minutes and I sighed with relief.

Bill got up to go put up some protection spells, and just like that the day was ruined and we reverted back to the whispers.

Later that night I found myself writing a letter.

_Dear Kingsley,_

_I have decided to accept your offer, in the hopes that after this there will be no more stories for Reporters to make up._

_I would like to do it as soon as possible._

_Harry_

**Okay what do you think, love it hate it?**

**Anyway please Review and I'll hopefully get the next chap up tomorrow or the day after.**


	2. The Interview

**Okay so this is my next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or anything!**

A few days later I found myself dressed in my best muggle clothes sitting in the Weasley's kitchen sipping Tea. Hermione and Ron were sat at the other side of the table.

"You'll be fine Harry."

"I know I'm just worried it will make it worse."

"It can't possibly not if you answer all there questions truthfully."

"And if I can't? If they ask something I can't answer because I'm certainly not going into to detail about Horcruxses we don't need any copy cats."

"Then you tell them as much."

"And what if I get stuck with Reeta Skeeter if they ask questions about Mum and Dad again, I'm supposed to answer those in front of thousands of people, I don't think I can do that."

"Then the world will see what a horridious cow she is. The point is Harry if it's live than nobody can twist your words they see you and nobody else."

I sighed _bloody hell why is she always right. _"Fine, fine you're right."

She smirked smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"When are you supposed to go?"

"Umm ten minutes we're supposed to be meeting at some sort of apartment they've set up with the floo network, actually I think it's an apartment owned by the ministry,"

"they own an apartment?"

"I know who knew?"

"Are you sure it aint just some crazy stalker?" Ron asked.

"Pretty sure yeah." I rolled my eyes.

I finished my mug of Tea, "anyway I better be off just gonna have a quick word with your sister."

I got up and jogged up to Ginny's room.

I knocked gently.

"uh huh."

"I'm gonna go right a head and take that as a come in."

"nuph num huh"

I walked in and stood next to her bed. "Ginny wake up."

"No."

"Wake up."

"No."

"Ginny please wake up I need to go."

"Where?" She mumbled still half a sleep.

"I have the interview remember you told me to wake up."

"What!" she sat straight up.

My eyes widened as I saw what she was wearing, she had on a black strappy top, I raised an eyebrow

She looked down and her face turned as red as a tomato, she pulled up the blanket to cover up.

I grinned. "Huh I always pictured you as a T-shirt kind of girl."

"Oh shut up." She said whacking me with her pillow.

"anyway my interview starts in like ten minutes."

"Ok good luck."

"Lets hope I don't need it."

"Just don't lie, you suck at lying,"

I smiled and said goodbye. Having taken the apparating test the day before I dissaparated to the address I had been given.

When I arrived, I found myself in front of an apartment building in the middle of muggle London, _thank merlin nobody noticed. _I thought. I saw Kingsley in front of the building.

I walked over to him a shook hands.

"How are you?"

"Nervous, you."

"good." He smiled, "Shall we go."

"Yes please."

We walked into the building and straight into the elevator, it wasn't the nicest building I'd ever seen but at least it did have an elevator.

The elevator finally stopped on the eleventh floor.

We walked till we stood in front of door with the number 407.

"Just one question before we go in, is the person doing the interview Reeta Skeeter?"

"No, I happen to know she doesn't like you very much."

"Thank Merlin!" This interview was starting to seem a little less terrible.

Kingsley opened the door and as we walked in I noticed a few other people there, some with cameras there were a few people arranging the furniture, and then there was a tall brunette woman talking to a man with a Camera. She spotted me and walked over, her hand stretched out.

"Mary Mcdonald." She said as she shook my hand.

"Harr-"

"Yeah I know." She smiled.

_Wait a second Mary Mc who?_

"Sorry what did you say your sir name was?"

"Mcdonald."

_I know that name, but where… NO WAY!_

"You new my mum didn't you in seventh year you were attacked."  
"You seem the know a lot"

"I usually do, but in actual fact, I know very little." I half joked.

"Not if you're anything like your mother."

"From what I've heard I'm a bit more like Dad."

She grinned, "Ok so I've been given a list of question that I have to ask you I want to make it clear that you don't have to answer them all, but Reeta Skeeter is pretty mad she isn't doing this interview so she'll probably twist your silence."

I rolled my eyes, "she usually does."

She smiled but continued, "After we're done with that we've set up a way for people to call in through the floo you know like on the radio."

I nodded.

"Okay so we can go in any direction with this, we can repeat the conversation we just had, or well anything really."

"That would be fine, honestly I'm not really bothered, however there are somethings I won't go into to detail on."

"Understood, now we're on air in two minutes, come sit."

She led me too two seats, angled so they were pointing at the fire and each other, there was also a coffee table in the middle."

"Would like something to drink, Tea, Coffee, water,"

"A bottle of water would be good please." She nodded and Accio-d one from somewhere."

"And in Five, four, three, two, one. Live."

"Hi I'm Mary McDonald, and I'm sat here today for the wizarding worlds first ever live interview with Harry Potter." She looked at me, "you're the first to do a lot of things aren't you."

"I guess so yeah."

_O Merlin, I'm goanna fall flat on my face_

_You're sat down Moron._

_Ahhh-_

"So just for the viewers at home I'd like to say we will have a call in session later so you can ask questions. But right now I think we'll start with the beginning, Harry before you went to Hogwarts you lived with Muggles what are they?"

"Well my aunt resented me she felt that magic had ruined her bond with my sister and my uncle hated that I had magic because he didn't like that it was different, he was scared, so they didn't exactly treat me well, but Muggles in a whole are like wizards there are bad muggles, criminals, and there are normal everyday muggles, and then there are Heroes."

"Like you, you mean, you've saved as all single handedly, you killed You-Know-who and if he's the evil wizard, or the villain then that makes you the Hero."

I blushed, "No not like me, I'm not Hero far from it, I'm talking about the people nobody notices, the people like My parents, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, and severus Snape."

She stared at me "Umm I'm sorry, could you explain those last two."

_Ooops probably should have warned her about that._

"Sorry I kind of forgot you didn't know, um Sirius Black he was innocent-"

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed, before blushing deaply and clearing her throat. "So if he's innocent where is he?" she said almost hopefully.

I looked at my feet "He died. Two years ago, trying to save me. In the ministry Bellatrix Lestrange, killed him."

"Oh," her face fell, "it's a shame he was an amazing man, But what about Snape and if Black was innocent then who did betray you're parents."

"Well Snape was originally a death eater, but he was in love with my mother and when he found out that she was going to be killed he changed sides, he went to Dumbledore for help and he's been on our side ever since."

"But he still killed Dumbledore."

"No, well yes but it was more of an assisted suicide."

"_Suicide!"_

"Anybody who attended Hogwarts that year would have seen his hand it was black like charcoal and shrivelled, the truth is he was already dying but he needed to die at the hands of someone who was on his side, I can't explain why it's to dangerous for the general population to know but the point Severus Snape was only doing as Dumbledore asked."

"Well that is an intresting turn in events, now if you don't mind me asking who _did _betray your parents and how did you discover this."

"Peter Pettigrew did."

"Peter but he was so, sweet."

I clenched my fists, "he also aided in the death of Cedric Diggory and he was the one that killed those thirteen muggles."

"But I thought Sirius was the secret Keeper."

"Okay let me explain, Sirius was the secret Keeper but he decided that he wasn't fit for the job so he handed it over to Peter who promptly betrayed, that day Sirius went to confront him and Peter framed him, somehow he lost his finger, and then he killed the thirteen people and ran off."

"But he didn't run off nobody saw him."

"That's because nobody was looking for the right person, because Peter Pettigrew was an illegal animagus, he was a rat."

"And then what happened."

"Well he was caught and sold to the weasleys ontlt eventually become Ron's pet and thus be sharing room with me which gave him the perfect opportuninty to try and kill me, then in my third year Sirius escaped, then Remus Lupin put the dots together and finally worked it out."

Her mouth fell open, "Only the Maurders." She mumbled, before adding loudly "well that was certainly a very exciting year."

I grinned, "That was my least life threatening year."

"Oh, I dread to think."

"You have no idea."

"So tell me, exactly how many encounters have you had with You-know-Who?"

I took a moment to count it up on my finers "One, two, three four, five, six, seven. Seven not including when I encountered his death Eaters or the very first time when I was one."

"So eight."

"Yeah I think so."

"Care to tell us about it?"

"Sure." I said and it wasn't until half an hour later that I had finally finshed.

"My, my you have been busy."

"Umm."

"So could you explain the last two in a little bit more detail."

"Well, I knew I was time to give myself up so I went to the forest, when he found me he used the killing curse on me."

"Again, that makes two time you survived the impossible, how?"

"Love. You see the first time that was my mother, she gave her life to save me and that protected me the cursed bounced off me and almost killed him, but there was something keeping him alive, something I can't talk about it's to dangerous, anyway that created a bond between us and then in fourth year he took my blood and drank it to resurrect himself in doing that he made it impossible for me to die, without him dying, then in the forest when he killed me I sort of went to, I guess you could call it limbo and then Dumbledore he explained this all to me. Before he had died he had told me about this thing keeping him,# alive that's what I spent the year doing, tracking it down and destroying it. When I awoke I pretended to be dead then at the right time I slipped away fought for a bit until I finally faced him again in the great hall and when he shot the killing curse at me for the third time, I shot a disarming charm at him his bounced back and he killed himself. Nothing amazing just a disarming charm."

"You killed the most powerful, darkest wizard of all time with a simple disarming charm and you think that isn't amazing, well I tell you are an incredible person much like your parents." I smiled albeit sadly.

"Why did you do it, I mean you could've stayed on the run why come back and risk you're life."

I sighed and thought about it, "Do you have anybody you care about more than anything?"

She nodded "My daughter she's going into her sixth year,"

"Then you know whats it's like to be willing to do anything for them, absolutely anything, that was another factor in the defeat of Voldermort, I was willing to die for them and I would do it again if it meant saving them."

"Them?"

"My friends, they are everything to me, the only family I've ever had especially the Weasleys, Mr and Mrs. Weasley have been like parents to me these past years."

"Which brings us to our next topic, you're parents, what do you remember of them?"

"Not much, a face a smile, I have a letter from my Mum to Sirius though and a picture of me on a present he bought me."

"Ah yes the toy broom, I have that picture as well, you were really very cute."

I smiled and turned red, "Thanks."

"But now I feel cute wouldn't be the right word Handsome definitely but I refuse to sound like teenager so I'll say no more."

By now I was redder than I had ever been and she laughed, "You certainly look like James, except for the eyes, you have Lilly's eyes."

"So I've been told," I grinned.

"Well I personally find it hard to believe that with your looks there is no special lady in your life, so is there?"

I laughed a bit, "there was, a while back but I kind of messed that up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's complicated."

"Isn't it always, but how does Hermione Granger fit into this I mean you were on the run for whole year so a lot can happen."

"She doesn't, Hermione is like a sister to me besides I happen to know she's already in love with someone."

"Unrequited?"

I snorted "If only more like un-admitted."

She grinned at that, "Well good luck to them both then, but lets get back to you."

_Shoot I can't not answer it would look fishy plus I can't lie about stuff like this._

"So my sources say you dated Cho Chang is it her."

"No, we are actually friends now, she moved on I moved on."

"Ok so how about I guess and if I get it right you'll tell us."

I sighed, "Ok."

"Is she a Slytherin."

"No!" I said quickly.

"Ok, so is she in your year?"

"No."

"Younger or Older?"

"Younger"

"Ahh is that why you're keeping it hidden because she is very young." She looked guiltily at me shooting me a _sorry I had to ask it's all part of the job__ l_ook

"No."

"Umm how much younger."

"One year."

"Okay is she in your house."

"Yes."

"Is she pretty."

"Very."

"Would she want us to know who she was."

I thought about it for a second on one hand it would be me excepting showing her that I really do love her, and I don't care what the Press think on the other hand she still wants her privacy, "I don't know."

"Okay then a couple more questions, if I asked somebody Hogwarts would they know?"

"Probably."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

She grinned and nodded "How did you mess it up."

I sighed "well we dated but I broke it off, didn't have a choice I couldn't risk her safety like that, not when Voldermort was on the loose, especially as she'd been targeted once before."

"Well then you are very Noble."

I laughed. "Yeah so I've heard."

"So moving on it's time for the publics question."

There were all sorts of question, about everything, my personal life, Voldermort, Ginny, my parents a couple of will you Marry me's and a few Practical jokes off the people I knew who seemed intent on asking Questions about Ginny and I that they knew I couldn't answer without giving it away.

Finally when we were nearing the end when we got a "Call" from the last place I expected.

I stared at the face that had appeared, while Mary said, "Ok, so whats you're name and question."

"Bill Weasley and heres a question for you Harry , YOU DATED MY SISTER?!"

I paled considerably,

Charlies face appeared next to him, "he broke up with our sister is more important."

"That's why she was so depress-"

"SERIOUSLY!" I heard a yell. Ginny. "I leave room for two minutes and you floo them, you couldn't have waited, or better yet not mentioned it at all it is none of your business!" She was full on ranting.

"Um Gin You might want to close the connection." I said.

She turned to me, "AND YOU! Dropping all those hints and then saying you loved me, before you even told me, are you insane!"

"You told me not to lie."

"Well I didn't know they were going to ask that did I, besides which I didn't think you loved me, you left me remember."

By this point I had sort of forgotten about everybody else as far as I was concerned it was just me and Ginny in the room,

"I told you why I did it! It's not like I had a choice." I snapped.

"Of course you had a choice, you didn't have to dump me you could have taken me with you."

"You were sixteen you couldn't perform Magic without being traced, besides which do you know how dangerous it was!"

"No more for me than for you."

"Yes it was I couldn't die."

"You didn't know that at the time."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't true-" I was cut off by the clearing of a throat, I looked beside me.

_Shit!_

"We're still on air aren't we."

"Yes."

I turned red and she smiled.

"Well that concludes this interview, it's been a pleasure meeting you Harry I think you've cleared up an awful lot of our doubts, thanks for that."

"No problem." I mumbled still red.

She smiled at the fire and it was extinguished.

"Hey, I have a question." I said.

"Go ahead."

"Natalie's farther it was Sirius wasn't it?"

Her eyes widened, "how did you-"

"You're not married, you didn't mention any man when I asked about people you care about and you were obviously close to the Maurders, Lupin never had a relationship before tonks and you're reaction to the news about Sirius."

"You are very perceptive."

"Thank you."

"Now if you don't mind me saying, you should probably go talk to Ginny."

I nodded, "Just one more thing can I meet her your daughter I mean."

"Sure talk to Ginny there friends, now go!" I nodded and apparated.

As I went I was sure I heard her say "Geez there more work than James and Lilly."

**Okay so it's done, this is a pretty long chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Also thanks for the reviews, follows, Favourites, etc I appreciate it.**

**R&R.**** please.**


	3. Facing the Red Heads

**Well here is my next update, and honestly I have no plan I'm making it up as I go a long so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley or ANYONE.**

As I apparated in front of the burrow my heart was going at a thousand miles an hour, Ginny was Mad at me and that meant one thing, I was screwed.

Let me explain:

Ginny's temper could beat that of a Dragon who's been repeatedly stabbed in the eye with a stick covered in lemon juice and chili, whom also happens to have been starved for three days and has just woken up. Her anger Management? Non-existent.

I slowly walked into the house.

_No red heads in sight. _I thought.

As quietly as humanly possible I crept up the stairs, just as my room was in sight I was surrounded by Weasley Boys.

_Bollocks._

"We need to talk." Bill said before dragging me by my elbow into George's room.

"Care to explain why my sister just spent the last ten minutes crying?" George snarled.

"Or why you broke up with her." Charlie added.

"Or even why you were dating her in the first place." Percy agreed.

"Why don't you just explain, everything."

"It's complicated."

"So explain it."

I sighed and got my wand out, instantly I five wands pointing at me,

"Hey, calm down, I'm not goanna curse you guys I'm just going to cast a silencing spell or would you prefer Ginny finds out?" I raised an eyebrow.

They nodded and put there wands away, I pointed my wand at the door, "Muffliato."

"Look," I sighed, "I was with your sister because I couldn't help it I spent months trying to fight it because I didn't want, _you_ to hate me Ron and then after a Quiditch match, the one I couldn't participate in we kissed and that was that we were dating."

"It was great, but the after Dumbledore died, I realize I had to break up with her I had to protect her, it's not like I wanted to do it, trust me I hated it but I didn't have a choice, while we were away I would stare at that blasted map for hours keeping an eye on Ginny's spot."

"It's true he did." Ron agreed.

"What map?" Percy asked.

"How do you think me and Fred always got away with everything?"

"A map?"

"It was a map that showed where everyone in the castle was all the time, my dad, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew made it."

"Wait hold up, your dad made that?" George looked at me in complete shock.

"Yeah they were the Maurders,"

"Who was who?"

"Dad was Prongs, Remus was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot and Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"They are like legends!" George exclaimed.

Bill cleared his throat, "If you're quite finished could you please explain why she's crying?"

"I don't know."

"Well that isn't good enough," Charlie snarled angrily.

"Look I understand you are her brother and you're just trying to protect her but so was I and I get that I hurt her but this has been no picnic for me so could you please just get off my back." I snarled before leaving and slamming the door on my way out.

After that I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, this had been the worst day ever.

That night dinner was… Awkward. The Weasley Boys were looking at me strangely while I was glaring at them. Mrs Weasley was gushing over how sweet I was and Ginny was looking straight down at her plate and stabbing her Vegetables, Hermione was sat next to her whispering every so often, and Mrs Weasley seemed to be trying to convince his wife to quieten down, sensing that it was doing nothing for Ginny's mood.

"It was so lovely to here that you thought of us as parents Harry, especially after…" And suddenly she was crying, sobbing her heart out on Mr Weasley's shoulder.

Charlie glared at me, "So you made my sister _and _my mum cry." He sneered.

"Would you just leave it Charlie, more the love of Merlin MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS."

"Ginny where just trying to protect you."

_That was the wrong thing to say. _I thought.

"Yes, you are trying to protect me by yelling at Harry, Harry was trying to protect me by breaking up with me, all of you were trying to protect me by not letting me fight, well news flash I'm not a little girl anymore and every time somebody tries to protect me, I get hurt!"

"Rubbish you didn't get hurt in the war."

"You think so? Well I think that had I been there maybe Fred wouldn't have died."

"WHAT SO IT WAS OUR FAULT FRED DIED?" George cried.

"No but one more pair of eyes could have saved him, I could have saved him."

I stood up, "Ginny you don't get to play that game, you could have saved well so could have I! I could have saved, Remus and Tonks and Sirius as well, heck if I hadn't been at Hogwarts nobody would have died, if I had seen Snape as who he really was he wouldn't have died, if I had never been born my parents wouldn't have died, so you Ginny don't get to blame the 'what if' game." I finished before storming out of the room.

**Ginny.**

I sat at the dinner table glaring at my food, imagining it was my brothers' heads as I stabbed my vegetables occasionally one would form Harry's head and I would stab it extra hard. My mum was going on and on about how sweet Harry was and how amazing he was after everything he went through, gushing about how he considered us family, blah, blah, blah he was still a git.

"You know if you stab those vegetables any harder you're going to break the plate." Hermione whispered to me.

I ignored her but nevertheless lessened the force I was putting on the vegetables.

She sighed, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly Mum began to sob uncontrollably onto to dads shoulder.

"So you made my sister and my mum cry." Charlie sneered.

Suddenly the rage I'd been controlling was boiling over _how dare he. _

"Would you just leave it Charlie, more the love of Merlin MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS." I snapped.

"Ginny we're just trying to protect you." Bill Protested.

_That is bloody it._

"Yes, you are trying to protect me by yelling at Harry, Harry was trying to protect me by breaking up with me, all of you were trying to protect me by not letting me fight, well news flash I'm not a little girl anymore and every time somebody tries to protect me, I get hurt!"

"Rubbish you didn't get hurt in the war."

"You think so? Well I think that had I been there maybe Fred wouldn't have died."

"WHAT SO IT WAS OUR FAULT FRED DIED?"

"No but one more pair of eyes could have saved him, I could have saved him."

Harry stood up, "Ginny you don't get to play that game, you could have saved well so could have I! I could have saved, Remus and Tonks and Sirius as well, heck if I hadn't been at Hogwarts nobody would have died, if I had seen Snape as who he really was he wouldn't have died, if I had never been born my parents wouldn't have died, so you Ginny don't get to blame the 'what if' game." He yelled before storming out.

Silence.

My Jaw hung open; he had never raised his voice to me before, not ever to Ron and Hermione yes, but me, no.

I looked around the room and saw completely shocked faces, my brothers looked rather guilty.

Good.

Hermione was the first to recover, "I'll go talk to him."

"No it's fine I've got it." I answered, "And you lot thanks for that, next time I tell you to mind your own business, bloody listen."

They didn't say anything so I walked upstairs, and without knocking straight into Harry's room.

"Go away Hermione." Harry said from beneath the covers.

"I'm not Hermione," I whispered.

"Ginny," he asked his heads popping up from under the cover.

"Yep,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No you were right, I shouldn't have- I- my suffering isn't as bad as yours."

"No your guilt isn't as bad as mine, you are completely innocent."

I snorted, "Harry you know better than anyone I'm not _completely _innocent."

He smirked, "No, innocent people don't snog as well as you do."

I laughed.

After a while he asked, "Do you really feel like that?"

I thought about that for a while, "no, not so much anymore when it first happened yeah but that stopped a while back. What about you?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure that will ever leave me." Guilt covered his face.

_He really hates himself doesn't he?_

"Harry…"

"And to make it worse is I killed every single one of them you do realize that right, Teddy's never going to have a son, and thanks to me…"

_What was that?_

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh come on Harry you should at least have that much faith in me."

He sighed, "You know Natalie McDonald."

"Yeah, I went to her house for a couple of days at the end of second year."

"Then you know she doesn't have a dad and I noticed her mum's behaviour during the interview and put two and two together,"

_WHAT! WHAT DID YOU WORK OUT!_

"And so I asked and it turned out I was right." He sighed again, "Natalie, she's Sirius' daughter."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah she must have been Pregnant when, well you know."

"You have got to be kidding! I can't believe Sirius had a kid."

"In truth I'm not sure he knew, but thanks to me he never met her I mean if I had never been born he would never have gone to prison."

"Oh, Harry, you can't blame yourself for that," I whispered.

"Can't I? Maybe the world would have been better without me."

"Don't give me that, we'd all be dead had you never been born, Hermione would still be friendless, Neville would most probably be dead as well and I…" I trailed off.

"I know, it's just, sometimes I can't help but think, what if things had been different you know, what if it had been Neville what would it have been like to grow up with parents," he smiled, "to wake up early on Christmas and go wake up Mum and dad so we could open presents or for somebody to say Happy birthday to me, to have a normal family you know, what if my parents had survived, would we have been close, what would it have been like to grow up like a wizard, would Dad have tort me to play Quiditch?" Tears welled up in his eyes, and I crawled up to sit next to him.

"I think he would have," he continued, "him and Sirius, according to Remus they were obsessed and I saw a photo of dad he really did look like me or I guess I look like him, and there was this one Photo of him and Mum on their wedding day they looked so happy."

"I just- I wish…" He sighed, "Can I tell you something?" He asked while fiddling with my fingers, and I couldn't help but think this was a lot like when we were dating.

"Sure."

"I talked to my parents just the once before I went into the woods there is this stone that allows you to talk to the people you love once there dead, and I just wish I hadn't thrown it away I could talk to them again, you know."

"I know Harry, I know."

We lay in silence for a long time both lost in thought my thought went a lot like this.

_But did he mean it, or was it just…_

_**Of course he didn't mean it otherwise he would have told YOU!**_

_But maybe he's scared I mean when he said h=it before I yelled at him,_

_**Yes, but that's because you said it to the whole world and you told him as much face it, it wasn't true.**_

_But-_

_**Why don't you both stop arguing and ask him!**_

Great I'm having a three way argument… with myself.

"Harry," I whispered nervously.

"Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"When you said you loved me, did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Then why-"

"I told you why."

"No why didn't you come to me after it was all over?"

"After what happened to Fred I thought you needed time."

"Oh you moron I didn't need time I needed you."

"Good, because you know something," he whispered, "I think I need you too."

I grinned and turned to kiss him, and then it happened for the first time in about a year I kissed him, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before, it was love and relief, and warmth, it was never wanting to let go, and never wanting things to change. It was love.

**Ok that's it, sorry it's so short; I've been feeling rather ill. Anyway so how was it? Love it, hate it, let me know.**

**Sorry for the inevitable billions of mistakes I haven't gone through it because I wanted to post it ASAP.**

**And one more thing should I continue, I have a couple of ideas about what could happen next, so let me know if you think I should continue or quit while I'm ahead, Thanks for reading!**


	4. AN

**Hi guys, so I have decided to continue but there are some complications. You see I am in Grade 8 except I'm a year younger than I should be and I'm also already taking GCSE's so I have an incredible work load, on top of that I'm writing two other stories, so updating is going to be rather rare. I am thinking I'm going to rotate weeks so that each story has a week. This does mean that I won't update as often and the only reason I've been updating every day is because I've been on my mid year holiday. **

**¬3****rd**** Bookworm.**

**P.s sorry this is an AN I hate them too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I'm really sorry I know I have a really bad track record for not completing stories but I have a lot on my plate right now, between school, my crazy family, flunking Arabic and suicidal friends who have started cut****ting this really isn't on the top of my priorities so I'm cutting off the story here, again I'm sorry but I didn't have much of a choice.**


End file.
